paige's little secret
by miss diva
Summary: paige & chris are dating but chris has a secret that will change everything (please read and review)
1. paige's little secret

Characters: Paige, Chris, piper, phoebe, Leo and Wyatt Author: Miss Diva  
  
The bright burning sun shining into the room awoke Paige from her sleep, she turned to see a body lying next to her, who was it and more importantly why is he in my bed she thought to her self she relaxed when he turned round to face her and smiled to herself remembering the night before. Hi he said to her sleepily what about a little wake me up kiss he teased she lent in to kiss him and then PAIGE MATTHEWS!!!!! Oh no Piper quick get out of here know she kissed him and he orbed out mid-kiss so that's why piper was always mad at Leo she thought to herself just then piper burst into her room and started yelling you said you would look after Wyatt while I cleaned p3 this morning but oh no you stay in bed all morning because you went to an all night rave with Chris and didn't get in until 4am and when you did get in you and Chris thought it'd be fun to make cocktails well I spent half an hour cleaning orange pulp off the ceiling and vomit off the couch, how could you have been so irresponsible what if a demon had attacked were we supposed to fight with a drunk witch and our protection our white lighter drunk too, I'm going to work some of us have jobs watch Wyatt for me see you later. Well I guess it's just me and you then buddy Paige said to Wyatt. As soon as she said that Wyatt started to cry oh please be a good boy for Auntie Paige she has a very sore head. She sat down on the couch Wyatt stopped crying and orbed the aspirin from the kitchen into Paige's hands good boy she said and she put him in his playpen. Just then Chris orbed in what are you doing here please tell me I don't have to go demon hunting! No I just wanted to get that good morning kiss. They started to kiss but the didn't hear phoebe open the door she walked into the living room and froze in shock with what she saw. 


	2. is the secret out?

, Hi guys this is the second instalment of my story please read and review "Miss Diva" , OH MY GOD!!! Paige, Chris, what are you doing! Phoebe screamed they both pulled away from each other and turned to face her. This isn't what it looks like really it's not, Paige, and Chris, both protested to her Paige I would like a word with you in the kitchen please Chris you stay here and do what Paige was supposed to be doing you know looking after Wyatt. Paige reluctantly follows Phoebe into the kitchen and starts to explain herself listen we were watching Wyatt and I don't see what the big problem is were both adults and anyway, you're not my mother you can't tell me what to do! Whoa Paige wait I'm not gonna lecture you I just wanna know all the juicy Goss so is he a good kisser is he tell me, Phoebe I don't kiss and tell alright I just use my empathic powers to see what you're thinking hey I am not an annoying little pervert I never said that know but you thought it. They were interrupted by Piper cursing to herself as she came through the door. Hey what's up pipes Paige asked her I'll tell you what's up all men are bastards my new bartender mike didn't bother coming in this morning so I had to clean p3 by myself and then my car broke down so I called a mechanic and he charged me $200 to change my oil oh but I would of got it half price if I had slept with him the next man I see I will blow up! Just then Chris came through the door holding Wyatt I think somebody needs changing he said. What the hell are you doing with my son piper screamed Paige weren't you supposed to be looking after him? Yeah she started but Chris orbed in and Paige got a little distracted Phoebe finishes Paige ground her heel into Phoebe's foot as hard as she could. Piper pretended to ignore this still a little bit curious about what she meant, Chris orbed out, well I'm gonna go urm clean my room. Phoebe knew exactly why she was going to her room that was where Chris had orbed to. Hey Paige has been in her room along time I'm just gonna check on her Piper said Phoebe tried to stop her but she went up the stairs. Just as she was about to open the door when a demon shimmered in Paige help Paige and Chris came running half- dressed out of Paige's room energy ball Paige shouted and she threw the energy ball back at the demon and it blew up Piper are you alright, yeah I'm fine, wait why are you and Chris undressed and what have you been doing? She was about to explain when Leo orbed in he was about to say something to Piper when he saw Chris he just exploded he lunged at Chris he threw him across the room and inadvertently into Phoebe as soon as he touched Phoebe she got a premonition she threw him a way horrified he looked at her and he could tell she knew who he really was , 


	3. he isn't who you think he is

Come Hi guys me again, this is the third part of Paige's little secret. I would like to thank my one loyal reviewer Dark Princess pyro. Part 3 Characters: Paige, Chris, Phoebe, Piper, Leo and Wyatt  
  
Phoebe ran away she was shocked and horrified at her vision she knew who Chris was. Leo, see if can you sense her considering this was your fault! my fault she ran away because she said she knew who Chris was, so Chris who or what are you. I still can't believe you guys don't trust me after all the demons I helped you vanquish, he's right Paige defended, Paige I know you two are seeing each other WHAT? Piper shouted, you two are together so that's why you were undressed when you fought off the demon oh my god that means I nearly walked in on you two having sex, oh my god. Can we get back to finding Phoebe now please Paige asked, Piper you and Leo stay here with Wyatt and try and scry for her me and Chris will drive around and look for her. Paige we've been to Phoebe's office, Jason's apartment and p3 and Phoebe isn't there let's just go back to the manor and see if Piper and Leo have found her or killed each other Paige added. Chris you would tell me if you were evil wouldn't you only I remember all the times Phoebe got hurt because of Cole. I know where she is of course how could I forget about it. Paige forget about what? ,The mausoleum that was Cole and Phoebe's special place but she goes there to think. They arrive at the mausoleum to find Phoebe's car outside. Paige let me go inside and talk to her first this is my fault. Phoebe! Phoebe! There you are we've been worried about you, Chris stop all I want to know is my premonition right are you really, yes I'm really your son. 


	4. who's the daddy

Hi guys me again, this chapter will mainly focus on Phoebe and Chris and possibly Leo and Paige. Thanks to Destiny Halliwell for her positive review I need to be told I am great at something..  
  
Phoebe looked at Chris she was still reeling from the revelation that he was her son none of them spoke it was silent for a few minutes but it felt like hours. Mom are you alright Chris asked yeah I just can't believe it wait did you just call me mom, yeah that's what you are Phoebe hugged him tightly I can't believe I have a son my own little boy, she laughed after she said this because at 6` 1" he wasn't a little boy he was a big boy. Chris umm, yes mom, how did you die? What I'm not dead but how come you're a whitelighter then, I'm half witch, half whitelighter, oh right just like Paige ,yeah oh my god Paige you are going out with Paige you've been sleeping with Paige, Paige is my sister that makes her your auntie. Well technically she's only your half-sister and I didn't plan on sleeping with Paige we were hammered you know, yeah the first time but not the other times, listen you have to stop thinking of her as my aunt I mean I never knew her growing up. Wait why she doesn't die does she, no but after you had me you and aunt piper decided to stop hunting demons for a while and Paige she wanted to carry on protecting people so she became a full-time whitelighter, and wasn't around a lot. Chris there's still one thing I don't understand how you are half whitelighter I mean I don't know any whitelighters well except for Leo, yeah Leo are you trying to tell me that Leo is your father but I wouldn't I couldn't well I'm living proof that you did. Hey it's getting late we better get back I left Paige in the car, Chris what are you going to tell everyone, well you don't have to tell me I heard it all they turned around to see that Leo had materialised out of the wall. 


	5. sisters share everything

Hi guys me again, sorry it took me longer to update this time I've got so many coursework deadlines in the next two weeks I'm going crazy!!!!! Mostly phoebe &Leo in this chapter. Please enjoy and review when you've read. Thankies miss d.  
  
Leo how long have you been there, long enough to know that we have a son phoebe. Look I'm gonna go and check on Paige I told her I'd be 5 minutes at the latest, we've been here closer to 25 minutes, do you need a ride home? It's alright Chris I'll drive Leo home, I think we've got a few things to sort out, alright see you back at the manor. Hey there you are I was beginning to think you'd been kidnapped so did you and pheebs sort things out? Yeah everything's cool now. Leo how did we end up with a son, and if my maths are right he would have been conceived right about this time. Why how old is Chris? He's nineteen he came from the year 2023 so work it out. Phoebe that means he has to be conceived with in the next few weeks if he's to be born in the year 2004. Oh god what are we going to do. Well there is one thing I think we have to do if Chris is to ever exist. LEO!!! How can you even think about that? I'm only thinking about it because we have to. Can we please drop the subject Mr Wyatt! I can't believe it Phoebe Halliwell not wanting to talk about sex. I didn't say that I just don't want to talk about sex with you, nor do I actually want to have sex with you, I remember when you did remember when I was your handyman and you told Piper you wanted to see how handy I was. What Piper told you that I can't believe it, well you were hot. What do you mean were? Well someone's pretty sure of themselves today aren't they? You know in a weird way I'm actually kind of relieved that your Chris's father I was having bad visions of Cole being his father, I already was pregnant with his demon child and it almost killed me remember. Yeah I was so scared that you weren't going to make it although that baby did kill half of the underworld, yeah but I wish that it'd killed Cole you know now I can't even remember why I loved him, oh wait I loved him because he wasn't just a demon he was a demon in bed. There we go Phoebe Halliwell is back to her favourite subject. Are you coming in Leo umm no I've got to go back up there but I'll check in on you later okay night-night she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek but he pulled her in to a lingering kiss, she regained her senses and pulled away, Leo what was... but before she could finish he'd orbed out. When she got in the manor Piper was waiting for her, are you alright Phoebe yeah I'm fine Pipes I just needed to clear my head, don't stay up because of me alright nighty-night. She sat on her own for a while trying to process everything that had gone on today when her cell- phone rang, hello, oh hey Paige where are you? What are you doing at P3 at one in the morning; oh you're staying with Chris ok see you in the morning. Leo orbed into the nursery to find Piper and Wyatt asleep he was going to go when he heard noises from downstairs he orbed down to investigate and found phoebe looking through wedding albums, hey what you doing, just looking at the worst days of my life, what do you mean days Leo when I found out you and Piper were getting married I couldn't hold it together I think that's why I threw myself into the relationship with Cole, I'm sorry I shouldn't be telling you this, phoebe shut up! What, but before she could protest anymore they were kissing and Leo had orbed them upstairs, what happened to them after that neither of them really knew the were lost in the passion and lust of each other. Phoebe awoke very early the sun was just coming up she turned over and saw Leo looking at her, like what you see? Yeah I also like what I'm about to kiss he kissed her it was even more passionate than last night. In piper's room: Piper wake up quick, Paige what are you doing here a demon shimmered into Chris's room this morning and before I could do anything he'd grabbed Chris and vanished with him, you better orb into phoebe's room and I'll get dressed and call for Leo. Paige orbed into Phoebe's room and screamed out with shock at what she saw Piper heard her screams and ran in she was dumbfounded with what she saw her sister and her husband in bed together. She ran out of the room Phoebe grabbed Leo's shirt and ran after her, and then it happened..... 


	6. wyatt's messed up family tree?

Hi guys this is the new addition and has the biggest twist, I think people are losing interest well lets see how the chapter goes. Please read and review!! Thankies miss d  
  
Chris orbed in and fell to the ground stuck through his middle was a darklighters arrow. Phoebe pull it out quickly!!! Paige screamed hysterically phoebe reached for it and Chris grabbed her hand you can't touch it you have whitelighter blood in you, what oh my god you mean I'm pregnant. You're pregnant already? Leo Phoebe what are you talking about and can someone please help Chris, only piper can touch that arrow Paige we all have whitelighter blood, does that mean phoebe's having you're baby? Yes Paige it does explained Leo oh my god I'm gonna be an aunt!!!!! Yay urm not to interrupt but I'm kinda dying here where the hell's piper? She stormed out of the door and got in her car after she caught you guys in bed. Leo you gotta find her. He orbed out phoebe and Paige were trying to reassure Chris that he was gonna be alright, you can't die not today not now. Why what's so special about now Paige he asked well I went to the doctors this morning and, just then Leo orbed in with piper. Piper pull it out Paige screamed she pulled it out and blew it up before the others could touch it, Paige was hysterical so phoebe sent her to get some clean clothes for Chris from p3. Leo heal him shouted piper I'm trying but it's not working phoebe grabbed Leo's hands and placed them on her stomach a gold glow covered her stomach and Chris healed. You guys better explain why that just happened, piper Chris is mine and Leos son and I am currently pregnant with him so that's the only way we could heal him through me. Okay so let me get this straight my sister is pregnant by my not yet ex-husband and their son is sleeping with his aunt do you realise how much trouble this is going to cause especially for Wyatt because you're his half-brother, his cousin and his uncle I swear this family is turning in to one big episode of JERRY SPRINGER!!!!!!! Chris you have to tell Paige tonight or I'll tell her. Just then Paige orbed in look Paige there's something you have to know Chris started, no Chris listen to me because what I am gonna say is more important than anything you have to say Oh I don't know piper listen. I think we should be celebrating phoebe's pregnancy however controversial it is but while were celebrating that I think we should make it a double celebration Paige we don't have to celebrate the fact that I'm alright Chris let me finish we should make it a double celebration because there's going to be two babies Chris I'm pregnant! 


	7. PREGNANT!

Hi guys me again, I'm gonna have to wrap this story up as I'm getting sick of it and have to much on at school. Thanks to all my reviewers Miss D.  
  
"Okay, stop, rewind and freeze, Paige you can't be pregnant" "what do you think I planned to get pregnant Chris, and just in case you missed that biology lesson you're as much to blame for me getting pregnant!" "I don't believe this, Paige, Phoebe I'm not trying to sound like a mom here but have you guys never heard of contraception or did the pair of you miss THAT biology lesson!" Chris laughed at piper's sudden outburst "how the hell can YOU find this funny, because I'd really love to know" "Hey don't shout at him this isn't all his fault" Phoebe defended "god what are you his mom or something" Paige quipped "if you only knew" muttered piper "I really need to talk to you Paige, because if I don't say this you're gonna hear it from somebody else, you know how you just asked was Phoebe my mom, well she is and Leo's my dad." "I'm gonna be sick I can't believe you're telling me this what are you some kind of pervert!" "Hey that's my son" "that's exactly the point phoebe." "What are we gonna do" Chris asked "because I can't have a baby that could be born earlier than me" "Are you telling me to get rid of my baby!" "Wait Phoebe when you were pregnant the first time how did the seer turn your child into hers?" piper asked "I drank a potion with her blood in it and she said some sort of spell, why?" "well if we can work out what she did we could try it with Paige's baby only we could swap fathers instead of mothers" "yeah but what am I gonna do call up all my male friends and ask will they father my child but I'll need your blood so I can make a potion out of it!" "Not necessarily I can't believe this but I have someone in mind" "who" Paige enquired "LEO" piper shouted Leo orbed in "what is it?" "Leo! You have got to be kidding me" Paige said in disbelief "kidding you about what" "Leo you need to give us your blood, so that Paige can have her baby" Phoebe said "wait you mean you want me to be the father of her child!" "Leo I know it's crazy but if you do this we will have created another line of charmed ones but they will be twice as strong because they will be half- whitelighter" Piper reassured him. "Piper you'll need to swap powers with Leo because whitelighters can't bleed" Chris informed everyone, "okay let's get this over with" Paige sighed ..................................... 8 months later........................................................... "I can't believe I'm gonna be an aunt twice in less than a month" Piper chipped "yeah well I'm gonna be a dad twice in less than a month" "have you thought of any names yet" piper asked "well me and phoebe really can't choose names, with him being here" Leo said pointing to Chris "but me and Paige have decided on Patience for a girl and Paddy for a boy" "you know I can't believe Phoebe never gave Chris a `P` name, remember when I had Wyatt and she wanted me to call him Potter" "actually she did give me a `p` name Chris is my middle Name" Chris said "so come on what's your name, it's not potter is it?" piper asked "NO, okay I'll tell you but don't laugh its Perry, Chris is my middle name" "I kinda wondered why Perry was your last name" Leo laughed "Leo help "Paige screamed as she orbed in "Phoebe's in labour" "Paige can you still remember how to midwife?" Leo asked in a panic "yeah" Paige and Piper put Phoebe on the couch "come on Phoebe one more push" Paige screamed "what was that noise, it sounded like running water?" Chris asked "um that was my waters" Paige answered Suddenly the whole house was lit by bright lights and Paige's baby was born "what was that" piper asked "that was the new charmed ones being born" Leo replied ..................................1 year later....................................................................... "I can't believe it's been a year since Chris and Patience were born" said big Chris "I know it's gone so fast"Paige said "I spoke with the elders today and you have to go back to your own time you've done what you have to" Leo said to Chris A portal opened in front of them Chris said his goodbyes and stepped in it. "oh by the way dad thanks for not telling mom my real name" 


End file.
